Un Equipo no tan Terrible
A not so Terrible Team 'ó '''Un Equipo no tan Terrible '''es el décimo tercer episodio de la cuarta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y el sexagésimo quinto episodio de la serie en general. Se estreno el 27 de mayo de 2018. Sinopsis Norm y Gary van a parar en un planeta habitado por extrañas criaturas, que les enseñan una lección que involucra honor y cero venganza. Trama ''El episodio comienza con una escena del episodio El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte, donde se abre el gran hoyo del cielo que sorprende a Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Norm y Gary, así como a la demás gente de la ciudad que estaba huyendo. En eso la fuerte brisa de viento hace que Norm y Gary se sujeten de un poste. 'Norm: '¿Que esta pasando? 'Gary: '''No lo se, pero definitivamente no es nada divertido ''En eso el hoyo se hace mas grande haciendo que Norm y Gary se suelten del poste y vayan directo al hoyo. 'Norm: '¡Noooo!, ¡estuvimos tan cerca! 'Gary: '¡Te haremos pagar Turner! 'Norm y Gary: '¡Te haremos paaaaagar! Norm y Gary terminan hiendo al hoyo, y son subsionados, no sin antes mostrarse una vez mas. 'Norm: '''Que predicamento terriblemente imposible '''Gary: '''Y nada divertido ''Finalmente los 2 son subsionados por el hoyo que desaparece. Se cambia de escena al hoyo por dentro, el cual era un portal anaranjado (parecido al portal interdimensional de Lisa), para luego verse a Norm y Gary atravesarlo, asustados y alterados. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mientras los 2 gritan, son subsionados por el hoyo del portal anaranjado que emite una luz blanca que hace que ambos desaparezcan. Se vuelve a cambiar de escena, donde se ve a Norm y Gary atravesar el otro lado del portal, acostados en lo que parece ser un jacuzzi, con unas malteadas por detrás. Mientras esto sucede, se ve un texto rojo que dice: '''UN AÑO DESPUÉS... El texto desaparece y la cámara se acerca a Norm y Gary en el jacuzzi. Gary: 'Amigo, no puedo creer que llevemos un año atravesando este portal y hayamos pasado cosas muy locas dentro de el. '''Norm: '''Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, de echo atravesar este portal anaranjado con rumbo desconocido es mucho mejor que estar encerrado en mi lampara. '''Gary: '''Y pasar ratos tanto agradables como no agradables en este portal de apariencia sospechosa es mucho mejor que estar encerrado en la mente de Timmy. '''Norm: '''Tu lo has dicho ''Norm y Gary agarran las malteadas y las chocan entre sí. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Salud! Norm y Gary toman de sus malteadas gustosamente, para luego eructar y lanzarlas fuera de escena. En eso se oye una voz que alerta a ambos. '¿? (voz): '¿Estan disfrutando su estancia aquí? 'Norm: '¡Puedes apostarlo voz misteriosa! 'Gary: '¡Sí, este año dentro de tu portal ha sido fantástico! En eso se ve una nube negra aparecer frente a Norm y Gary, sorprendiéndolos. Entonces se ve que esta nube negra forma la apariencia de una persona, para luego mostrar sus ojos rojos. 'Norm: '''Así que ¿tu eres el dueño de este portal? '''Gary: '''Oh, lamentamos bastante estar arruinando tu privacidad en el, no realmente. '''Norm y Gary: '¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! '¿?: '''Personas como ustedes me enferman '''Norm: '''Ah, pero claro que te tenemos que enfermar, vinimos desde una tierra muy lejana, bueno de una ciudad muy lejana en realidad, y por algún motivo hemos estado atravesando tu portal desde hace un año y no sabemos a donde vamos a parar con el. '¿?: 'Oh, ¿creen que los absorbi a mi portal para que crean que estan en el paraíso? '''Gary: '''Si lo pones así, ¡puedes estar seguro de que sí ente misterioso! ''El ente se enfada bastante que luego se acerca a los 2, asustándolos. '¿?: '''Para que se lo sepan, la razón por la que los absorbi a mi portal es para que vean que tan terrible e imposible es la vida aquí. '''Gary: '¿Seguro?, porque ya llevamos aquí un año y no hemos visto nada terrible e imposible. 'Norm: '''Y si ya paso algo terrible e imposible, posiblemente ni siquiera lo notamos. '¿?: 'Oh claro que han pasado cosas terribles e imposibles en este portal, el problema es que son tan tontos que ni siquiera lo han notado. '''Norm: '¿¡A quien llamas tontos!? 'Gary: '¡Sí, tonto! '¿?: '''Ahhh, no tienen remedio, como sea, su diversión en este portal se acabó, porque ya es momento de que vean a donde los lleva. '''Norm: '¿Este portal nos llevaba a algún lugar en específico? 'Gary: '''Y yo pense que era un largo y extenso agujero de gusano '¿?: '¡Ahhhh los dos son unos completos...! ''El ente agarra a Norm y Gary del jacuzzi, haciendo que los tenga en brazos. Entonces el portal empieza a distorsionarse, haciendo que Norm y Gary queden palidos. Después de una larga distorción, se ve un hoyo blanco abrirse. 'Norm: '''Genial, otro hoyo blanco '''Gary: '¿Pero a este donde nos llevará? '¿?: '''Ya lo verán...perdedores ''El ente lanza a Norm y Gary directo al hoyo. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Los 2 son absorvidos por el hoyo, mientras este se cierra lentamente, hasta finalmente desaparecer. '¿?: '''Eso les enseñará, ahora a limpiar todo el desorden que esos 2 hicieron en mi lado del portal, antes de que me arrepienta y los quiera regresar. ''Mientras el ente habla, se va de escena con una mirada indiferente. Se cambia de escena y se ve en el espacio exterior, un planeta color verde oscuro. En dicho planeta, habitan unos extraterrestres de 4 brazos, los cuales tienen una civilización dedicada a ellos. Ellos llevaban faldas como principal vestimenta, aunque algunos tenían trajes con corbata y maletas en mano. En eso se abre el hoyo blanco en el espacio, frente al planeta de los extraterrestres. Ellos voltean y se sorprenden al verlo. En eso se oyen los gritos de Norm y Gary para que finalmente ellos salgan por ese hoyo. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Los 2 caen en el planeta, hundiendose por debajo de la tierra, para finalmente chocar contra lo que parece ser un metal, haciendo que se levanten sobandose las cabezas. 'Norm: '''Eso no fue nada cool '''Gary: '''Ni divertido ''Los extraterrestres se sorprenden, mientras Norm y Gary los miran sin palabras. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Norm y Gary gritan al ver a los extraterrestres, señálandolos. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh, extraterrestres! Los extraterrestres asustados, señalan a Norm y Gary. 'Extraterrestres: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhh, desnudos! Los extraterrestres corren de ellos, saliendo de escena. 'Norm: '¿Pero que dicen?, no estamos desnudos 'Gary: '''Seguro no saben como es la ley de usar traje de baño '''Norm: '''Ahhhhh... ''Norm chasquea los dedos con los que el y Gary regresan a sus vestimentas normales, con los que salen del cumulo de tierra. 'Norm: '''Muy bien exagerados, aquí estamos, no estamos desnudos y vinimos de...otra dimensión, por alguna extraña razón, que seguro tiene que ver con cosas terribles e imposibles. '''Gary: '''Sí, exactamente eso ''Los extraterrestres regresan a la escena sorprendidos. En eso se ve como de un gran palacio, una puerta se abre, sorprendiendo a Norm y Gary. De dicha puerta, sale un extraterrestre vestido como rey, con corona y cetro. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '¿Quienes son los individuos que arruinaron mi sueño de belleza con su mortal choque hasta aquí? Los extraterrestres señalan a Norm y Gary, haciendo que queden palidos. 'Gary: '¿Así que...usted es el rey de este planeta extraterretre? 'Norm: '''Vaya, si que parece ser alguien que pertenezca a la realeza '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Claro que soy de la realeza, ahora si me disculpan, voy a verlos detalladamente. ''El Rey esta por bajar por las escaleras de a fuera de su palacio, pero en eso se resbala y termina cayendo por estas, haciendo que se golpee repetidas veces, lo que hace que Norm, Gary y los demás extraterrestres lo miren confundidos. El rey sigue cayendo por las escaleras, golpeandose repetidas veces hasta finalmente caer a donde estan los demás, golpeándose una última vez, haciendo que quede inconsciente, pero luego se levanta mareado hasta que vuelve en sí. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '''Perdonen eso, ejem ejem, así que, ¿vienen de "otra dimensión"? '''Gary: '''Bueno, sí, es decir, no del todo, básicamente venimos de un planeta de esa otra dimensión. ''El Rey mira fijamente a Gary, asustándolo. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '¿Y que planeta sería ese exactamente? 'Gary: '''Ahhhhh ''Norm se pone entre medio de los 2 'Norm: '''Vinimos del planeta tierra de esa otra dimensión ''El Rey y los demás extraterrestres del planeta se sorprenden. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '¿Dices que ustedes 2 vienen de...la tierra? 'Norm: '''Sí, eso es básicamente lo que dijimos '''Gary: '''Somos residentes del planeta tierra que habita en la otra dimensión, en donde estuvimos a punto de ser los reyes del mundo. '''Extraterrestre Rey: '¿Los reyes de que? 'Norm y Gary: '¡Mundo! El Rey retrocede asustado 'Extraterrestre Rey: '¿Y exactamente como iban a hacerlo? 'Norm: '''Bueno, no nos gusta presumir, pero, ¡ibamos a provocar un predicamento terriblemente imposible usando un poderoso artefacto! '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Con que un extraño artefaco ¿eh? ''El Rey piensa detenidamente y en eso sonrie. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '''Se lo que se siente ser derrotados mis amigos '''Norm y Gary: '¿En serio? 'Extraterrestre Rey: '''Por supuesto que sí, verán, nosotros somos una población que durante muchos años ha querido conquistar planetas, haciendo predicamentos terriblemente imposibles como los que ustedes hicieron en ese planeta tierra de su dimensión, pero siempre, siempre hemos fracasado, ¿y ustedes saben por quien?. ''Norm y Gary se miran entre sí por lo que mueven la cabeza en señal de negación. El rey entonces corre a un telon cerrado que se encontraba en el planeta. El abre este mismo y se muestra una foto del ente misterioso, lo cual asusta a los extraterrestres, haciendo que se oculten en varios lugares del planeta. 'Norm: '''Un momento, ese es el ente misterioso que nos llevo hasta aquí ''El Rey se sorprende por lo que cierra el telon y se acerca a los 2. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '¿Ustedes lo conocen? 'Gary: '''Sí, el era el dueño de un extraño portal anaranjado extenso que estuvimos atravesando durante un año entero hasta que por alguna razón se harto y nos mando hasta aquí. '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Pero claro, debe tratarse de otro de sus malvados planes '''Norm: '''Eh, yo diría que "buenos planes", digo, jajajaja, por algo evita que ustedes conquisten planetas '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Ustedes no lo entienden, ese ente ha evitado que conquistemos planetas de esta dimensión por querer quedar como el único capaz de gobernarlos todos en un satiamen, incluyendo el nuestro. '''Gary: '''Pero...¿ustedes no quieren gobernar todos los planetas que hay en su haber? '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Ehhhh, sí, y no, si queremos conquistar todos los planetas del universo, pero no los vamos a conquistar todos en un santiamen, y por alguna razón ese ente quiere conquistarlos todos en un piquete sin dejarnos nada a nosotros, pero por alguna razón, siempre que evita que conquistemos un planeta dice: "voy a conquistar estos planetas cuando este listo para hacerlo", y así ha sido por 10 meses enteros. ''Norm y Gary se ponen pensativos, para luego sonreir. 'Norm: '''Creo que se como podemos ayudarlo a detener ese ente misterioso para evitar que siga impidiendo que puedan conquistar planetas. '''Extraterrestre Rey: '¿En serio? 'Gary: '''Claro que sí, solo si usted y su población estan de acuerdo '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Bueno, desde que llegaron, parecen ser tipos agradables y que al igual que nosotros, quieren venganza contra esa entidad misteriosa, así que, no tenemos nada que perder. ''Los extraterrestres se ponen de acuerdo, haciendo que Norm y Gary sonrian malvadamente. En eso el Rey se dirige a ellos. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '''A todo esto, ¿cuales son sus nombres? ''Norm se acerca al Rey. 'Norm: '''Yo, su majestad interplanetaria, soy el todo poderoso genio... ''Mientras Norm habla, el se aleja hasta un puntod del planeta, para que luego aparezca el cartel luminoso que lleva su nombre en letras gigantes. 'Norm: '...¡NORM! En eso el cartel luminoso se apaga. Entonces Gary se acerca al Rey. 'Gary: '''Y yo el imaginario... ''Gary se para en una parte del planeta, mientras otro cartel luminoso aparece, esta vez con su nombre y letras grandes. 'Gary: '¡GARY! El cartel luminoso se apaga. Entonces Norm se acerca a Gary enojado. 'Norm: '''Oye, esa es mi entrada '''Gary: '¿Que puedo decir?, aprendi del mejor El Rey se acerca a los 2. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '''Mucho gusto en conocerlos Norm el genio y Gary el imaginario, de echo yo también tengo un nombre pero me da verguenza decirlo. '''Norm: '''Oh por favooor '''Gary: '''Digalo con confianza '''Extraterrestre Rey: '''Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, ¡esta bien!, me llamo... ''El Rey pone una pose de grandeza, mientras se oye música de reyes. 'Extraterrestre Rey: '¡Rutyn! Norm y Gary se miran entre sí y sonrien nerviosamente, estando a punto de reirse. El Rey (Rutyn) se acerca a ellos. 'Rutyn: '''Me alegra que no encuentren gracioso mi nombre, a comparación del resto de mis pobladores. ''La cámara se aleja y se ve al resto de extraterrestres del planeta riendose de Rutyn, señalandolo, haciendo que el se enfade y grite. 'Rutyn: '¡Todos a bailar por nuestros visitantes de otra dimensión! Los extraterrestres asustados, empiezan a hacer un extraño baile para Norm y Gary, el cual los deja confundidos. 'Norm y Gary: '''Incomodo '''Rutyn: '''Para ellos lo será, pero para mi no, de echo, es un pasatiempo ''Los extraterrestres siguen haciendo su extraño baile, hasta que se cansan y caen exhaustos. 'Norm: '''Sí, eso es lo mas divertido y raro que he visto en todo este día. '''Gary: '¿Pero saben que será mas divertido y raro? Norm y Gary alzan los brazos felizmente. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Detener a esa entidad misteriosa para que puedan conquistar planetas a su gusto! Los extraterrestres se los quedan viendo, hasta que celebran por los 2, haciendo que ambos sonrian malvadamente. Se cambia de escena y se ve a Norm, Gary, Rutyn y unos extraterrestres parados en el centro del planeta. 'Norm: '''Bien escuchen seres de otra dimensión no identificados, abreviando "SODNI", jejeje, los ayudaremos a detener a esa entidad para que no se meta de nuevo en sus intentos de conquistar planetas, de la manera mas rara y divertida posible. '''Gary: '''Por eso hemos planificado 3 intentos que sean los indicados para darle su merecido a esa entidad. '''Norm: '''Empezando por el primero que es... ''Norm chasquea los dedos con los que hace aparecer una catapulta con piedra. 'Norm: '¡Una catapulta! 'Gary: '¡Con esto lanzaremos una piedra directo al ente para que quede totalmente desfigurado y literalmente avergonzado! 'Rutyn: '''Hmm, suena como un buen plan '''Norm: '''Lo será Rey Rutyn ''Los extraterrestres vuelven a reirse de Rutyn, haciendo que el grite. 'Rutyn: '¡Todos a dormir en el sotano prohibido! 'Norm: '''Ejem ejem, solo tenemos que hacer que esa entidad llegue y así ¡PUM!, le lanzamos la piedra y ¡PUM! queda desfigurado... '''Gary: '''Y así ¡PUM! se entera de que ustedes son una raza guerrera superior a el y los dejará conquistar planetas sin que el se interponga. '''Extraterrestre #1: '''Hmm, suena como un buen plan '''Norm: '''Lo es, y si creen que es un mal plan y no funcionará, tenemos otros 2 de reserva, de echo algunos los saque de un lugar de la tierra conocido como "Canadá". '''Gary: '''Ahora...¿como hacemos que ese sujeto venga hasta aquí? '''Rutyn: '''Ah, eso es fácil, ¡Lucia! ''En eso una extraterrestre de nombre Lucia llega y se acerca a una gran tuba que estaba situada cerca de ella. Ella sopla la tuba, escuchándose un fuerte sonido que hace que Norm y Gary se tapen los oidos. 'Norm: '¿¡Como eso atraerá a esa entidad!? 'Rutyn: '''Normalmente lo usamos para prepararnos para una gran batalla contra el, y casi siempre no aparece, pero les juro que esta vez... ''En eso el mismo hoyo blanco se abre y de el sale la entidad misteriosa, con los mismos ojos rojos. 'Rutyn: '¡Ahí esta! '¿?: '''Parece que quieren otra batalla ¿no? '''Norm: '¡Puedes apostarlo, entidad tonta! '¿?: '''Agggg, ¿no me digan que ahora estan ayudando a esa población marciana a detenerme? '''Gary: '''Sí, y lo haremos de la manera mas divertida y rara posible, ¡fuego con la catapulta! ''Un extraterrestre corta la cuerda de la catapulta, haciendo que esta dispare la piedra que va directo a la entidad, pero esta la atrapa con sus poderes negros. 'Norm: '''Ahora entiendo porque nos quería fuera de su portal '¿?: 'Jajajajajajajajajajaaaaa ''La entidad mueve la piedra hacia Norm, Gary y Rutyn, para luego hacer que esta misma los aplaste repetidas veces. '¿?: '''Tontos, si quieren detenerme, deben darse cuenta que la venganza no es la prioridad cuando se trata de cosas como estas. ''La entidad sigue haciendo que la piedra aplaste a Norm, Gary y Rutyn, hasta dejarlos echo plastilina. Entonces la entidad suelta la piedra haciendo que caiga de nuevo y los aplaste. '¿?: '''Volveré mas tarde para verlos intentar otra venganza contra mi, y espero que esta sea menos divertida...para mi. ''La entidad entra al hoyo blanco y este se cierra. Mientras, Norm, Gary y Rutyn salen de la piedra gigante, muy heridos y golpeados. 'Norm: '''Bueno, ¿que les parece?, resulto ser mas inteligente de lo que imaginamos '''Rutyn: '''No era de esperarse, la otra vez también pase por una situación similar y aun tengo pesadillas. '''Gary: '''Bien, segundo intento, y esta vez seré yo quien estará a cargo ''Se cambia de escena y se ve a Gary en el centro del planeta, con el resto oculto, incluyendo Norm y Rutyn. 'Rutyn: '¿Exactamente que es lo que hará tu amigo? 'Norm: '''Bueno, el es imaginario, así que usará el poder de su imaginación para crear algo que pueda con la entidad misteriosa y toda su maldad. '''Rutyn: '''Hmm, si tu lo dices. ''Se cambia de escena a Gary parado en el centro, para luego gritar y señalar el espacio. 'Gary: '¡Oye, entidad misteriosa, aquí estoy para hacer aparecer una súper poderosa criatura que acabe contigo y demuestre que solo los extraterrestres de esta población pueden conquistar planetas como los que hay aquí! Entonces Gary aplaude 2 veces, para luego agarrar su cabeza y sonreir felizmente. En eso se produce un temblor que sacude al planeta, haciendo que los extraterrestres caigan. 'Extraterrestre #2: '¿Que esta tramando ese pequeño? 'Extraterrestre #3: '''Seguro algo que nos beneficiará con mucho bien ''En eso del sub suelo, aparece un Tvtubbie gigante (los mismos que aparecieron en "El amigo imaginario") detrás de Gary, quien sonreía malvadamente. El Tvtubbie sigue subiendo del sub-suelo hasta detenerse. Los extraterrestres quedan boquiabiertos, incluyendo Rutyn, mientras Norm estaba complacido y mira a este primero. 'Norm: '¿Que te dije? Rutyn sonrie. Entonces Lucia se acerca a la tuba gigante de nuevo. 'Lucia: '''No me pagan suficiente por esto ''Lucia vuelve a soplar la tuba, escuchándose un fuerte sonido que hace que el hoyo blanco vuelva a abrirse y de este salga la entidad misteriosa. '¿?: '''Hmm, no tardaron mucho, ¿que tienen para mi esta vez? '''Gary: '¡Diversión...mortal! El Tvtubbie corre directo a la entidad, pero este la atrapa con su poder negro, haciendo que de la vuelta y lo suelte, haciendo que ahora corra a Gary. 'Gary: '¡No espera, tienes que ir tras...! El Tvtubbie aplasta a Gary con su pie derecho, mientras sigue corriendo a otro lado. Gary se levanta herido. 'Gary: '''Ser atacado por tu propia diversión...no es divertido ''Gary vuelve en sí y corre al Tvtubbie, y se trepa a el con un gran salto. 'Gary: '''Oye, tienes que ir directo a la entidad, no directo al planeta, aunque ya estes en el. ''El Tvtubbie entonces voltea y corre directo a la entidad. 'Gary: '¡Eso es! Gary cae del Tvtubbie y contra el suelo, pero se levanta felizmente. 'Gary: '¡Eso, ve tras la entidad! El Tvtubbia sigue corriendo a la entidad, pero esta bosteza y usa de nuevo sus poderes, con los que lo termina inmovilizando. Gary se asusta y corre al Tvtubbie inmovilizado. 'Gary: '¿Que sucede contigo? El Tvtubbie cae encima de Gary, aplastándolo. '¿?: '''De nuevo, en vez de divertirse derrotándome, me divierten siendo derrotados, recuerden, si realmente quieren acabar conmigo, no deben usar la venganza como principal prioridad. ''La entidad se va por el hoyo blanco que se cierra en el acto. Gary sale del Tvtubbie gigante, mas herido y golpeado. 'Gary: '''Voy a tomar en cuenta ese consejo ''Norm y Rutyn se acercan a el. 'Norm: '¿Es una broma?, ¿como se supone que planificaremos nuestro tercer plan sin venganza contra ese sujeto que nos mantuvo prisioneros en su poderoso portal naranja por un año entero? 'Rutyn: '''En realidad tiene sentido lo que dice, normalmente nunca atacamos a esa entidad por venganza por querer superior a nosotros. '''Norm: '¿Disculpa? 'Rutyn: '''Siempre lo atacamos sin venganza, a veces lo hacemos para darle su merecido con honor y confianza, y también es para reirnos de lo que le pase, solo que sin, deseo de que le pase. '''Norm: '¿Exactamente que estás tratando de decir? Los extraterrestres se acercan a Norm 'Extraterrestres: '¡Que atacamos a la entidad con honor y confianza y no con venganza! Norm quita a los extraterrestres de la escena, para luego ponerse pensativo. 'Norm: '¿Atacar a alguien sin venganza y solo con honor y confianza?, eso es nuevo Gary se acerca a Norm 'Gary: '''Tu lo has dicho amigo '''Norm: '''Eso explica porque dice que la venganza no es la prioridad para detenerlo, ¿y si solo fuera para que nos rieramos de lo que le pasa? '''Gary: '¿Pero con la sensación de que lo hicimos por el honor de su planeta? 'Rutyn: '''Si lo hacen así, ¡podríamos vencerlo de una vez por todas! ''Los extraterrestres se ponen de acuerdo. 'Rutyn: '''De echo, tengo un arma con la que darle su merecido a esa entidad, de echo la estuve guardando para una ocasión especial como esta. ''Rutyn sube las escaleras de su palacio directo a este mismo, entrando a el, para que luego dentro se oigan destrozos. Luego de eso, finalmente sale con una lanza, para luego bajar las escaleras de su palacio, tropezándose nuevamente y haciendo que caiga repetidas veces por estas mismas, para finalmente caer al suelo y levantarse. El se acerca a Norm y Gary con la lanza en mano. 'Gary: '¿Una lanza? 'Norm: '¿Como una lanza podrá detener a esa entidad? 'Rutyn: '''Bueno, yo no estoy realmente seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero, teniendolos a ustedes 2, tal vez si llege a dar resultado. ''Norm y Gary se miran entre sí sonrientes. Se cambia de escena y se ve a Norm, Gary y Rutyn parados nuevamente en el centro del planeta. 'Rutyn: '''Bien chicos, saquen sus otros 2 aparatos con los que trataron de derrotar a la entidad antes. ''Norm chasquea los dedos con los que hace aparecer nuevamente la catapulta con piedra, mientras Gary aplaude 2 veces haciendo aparecer nuevamente al Tvtubbie gigante desde el sub-suelo. 'Rutyn: '''Mientras, yo sacaré mi aparato que se combinará con esos 2 para darle su merecido a esa entidad ''Rutyn saca su lanza. 'Norm: '''Ya lo has dicho, rey Rutyn ''Se oyen risas de los extraterrestres, haciendo que Rutyn se enfade. 'Rutyn: '¡Hoy no hay cena para ustedes!, ¡Lucia, toca la tuba! Vemos a Lucia correr a la gran tuba de nuevo. 'Lucia: '''Ojala sea la última vez que lo haga ''Lucia sopla la tuba nuevamente, haciendo que su sonido se oya por todo el espacio. Se vuelve abrir el hoyo blanco, con el que la entidad sale. '¿?: '''Hmm, esta vez los veo mas confiados, pero veamos si es así completamente, adelante, ataquenme con todo lo que tengan. '''Norm: '¡Claro que te atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos!, eso sono un poco mal 'Gary: '''No cuando haces algo divertido, ¡es hora de que seas vencido villano!, y no será con venganza. '¿?: '¿En serio?, quiero verlo ''Rutyn alza su lanza 'Rutyn: '¡A la carga! Norm corta la cuerda de la catapulta con la que la piedra es lanza nuevamente. Mientras, el Tvtubbie empieza a correr velozmente. Por último, Rutyn lanza su lanza. Todo va directo a la entidad, que al verlo, usa sus poderes y los detiene. Pero la fuerza de los 3 hace que el no pueda mantenerlos inmovilizados por mucho, haciendo que sean soltados. La piedra le cae a la entidad, haciendo que caiga contra el suelo, estrellándose y siendo aplastado por ella. El saca la piedra, estando aun firme, hasta que el Tvtubbie lo aplasta con su pie derecho mientras corre, quedando un poco herido, para que luego la lanza sea lanzada directo a el, pero la atrape con las 2 manos. '¿?: '''Bien, lo admito, esta vez si lograron dejarme algo herido, pero no crean que con eso me han derrotado, porque en serio, ¿que puede hacer una simple lanza como esta? '''Gary: '''Es cierto, ¿que puede hacer una lanza como esa rey Rutyn? '''Rutyn: '''Oh ya verás, Norm... ''Norm entonces apunta con su dedo la lanza que sujeta Rutyn. 'Norm: '''Por cierto, ¿de donde aprendiste esa lección de que la venganza no es siempre la prioridad? '¿?: 'Oh, de Canadá, llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo bien que decidi darles una buena lección haciendo estallar su centro comercial mas nuevo. ''Norm queda con los ojos llorosos 'Norm: '¿¡De verdad hiciste eso!? Norm vuelve en sí 'Norm: '''Ah, es por eso, que recibirás tu castigo, sin venganza. ''Norm entonces lanza un poder azul de su dedo directo a la lanza, con la que empieza a mover esta, y por ende, a la entidad, haciendo que el empieze a moverse en contra de su voluntad. Entonces Norm hace que empiece a dar vueltas mientras la entidad sostiene la lanza, mareandose, mientras Rutyn, Gary y los otros extraterrestres se rien de el, burlonamente. A medida que le dan vuelta, la entidad choca contra varios edificios y lugares del planeta, lastimandose gravemente para finalmente soltar la lanzay caer al suelo, estrellándose contra este. Norm, Gary, Rustyn y demás extraterrestres se acercan. 'Rustyn: '''Jajajaja...jajajajajaja...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... ''Norm y Gary se miran entre sí y también se rien burlonamente. 'Norm y Gary: '¡Jajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Todos los extraterrestres también se rien burlonamente, haciendo que Rustyn se enfade y les grite. 'Rustyn: '¡No hay postre para hoy! Entonces la entidad se levanta '¿?: '''Bueno, ¿que les parece?, al final aprendieron la lección que quería que aprendieran al llegar a este planeta, que pueden vencer a sus enemigos con honor, valentía y confianza, y nunca con venganza. '''Norm: '''Espera, ¿significa que solo nos llevaste aquí para que aprendieramos eso? '''Gary: '''Nada divertido '¿?: 'Bueno, ustedes provocaron un desastre en mi portal, sin mencionar que justamente los absorbi para que aprendieran que la venganza no lo es todo. '''Norm: '¿Entonces...todo esto se trato de una lección? '¿?: '''M-hm '''Gary: '¿Y prácticamente ayudamos a una raza extraterrestre a detenerte para que no pudieras conquistar planetas antes que ellos? '¿?: '''Sí '''Norm: '''Y...¿ahora si los dejarás conquistar planetas? '¿?: 'Mmm...algo ''Rutyn se pone en frente 'Rutyn: '¡El punto es que te derrotamos, y es hora de que aprendas que si alguien va a conquistar estos planetas para hacerlos lugares mas bellos seremos nosotros! '¿?: '''Sí, ese era al punto al que quería llegar, como sea, ustedes 2 aprendieron que la venganza no lo es todo y que a veces el honor y la confianza es lo necesario para planificar un buen plan, incluso si eso se trata...ayudar al enemigo a detener a un enemigo mas grande. ''Norm y Gary se miran entre si confundidos. '¿?: '''Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme a seguir arreglando el desorden que ustedes provocaron en mi portal, ¡adiós...villanos honorificos! ''La entidad vuela al hoyo blanco, pero se tuerce un poco para finalmente entrar a el, y este se cierra. Después de unos segundos, Rutyn y los demás extraterrestres celebran gustosamente. 'Norm: '¿A que se quiso referir con todo eso? 'Gary: '''Bueno, la última vez nos quisimos vengar de Turner, y ahora parece que nos esta tratando de decir de que deberiamos "ayudarlo" para vencer a un enemigo mas poderoso. '''Norm: '''No se porque creo que eso sería un predicamento terrible...e imposible. '''Gary: '''Pero también raro...y divertido. ''Rutyn se acerca a los 2. 'Rutyn: '¡Norm y Gary, gracias a ustedes logramos derrotar a esa entidad y finalmente podremos conquistar planetas a nuestro gusto!, ¿como podemos pagarselos? Norm y Gary se miran entre sí y sonrien 'Norm: '''Bueno, saben lo que es un jacuzzi ¿verdad? ''Los extraterrestres se miran entre sí y sonrien para luego alzar a Norm y Gary, quienes sonrien nuevamente. 'Norm: '''Ayudar a Turner... '''Gary: '''Un predicamento terriblemente imposible '''Norm: '''Y raro y divertido '''Gary y Norm: '¡Que puede funcionar! La cámara se aleja mientras Norm y Gary se acuestan entre los extraterrestres que los alzan, para finalmente mostrar el planeta entero, mientras se oye de fondo "Dame la varita" en instrumental. Se cambia de escena y se ve a la entidad en su portal anaranjado, contactando a alguien de un reloj. '¿?: '''Ya los convencí, parece que estarán dispuestos de ayudarlos para vencer a Rock Sr. ''Se cambia de escena a Musiquita y Strong Fairy en las mismas camas de hospital, con sus sueros, contactando a la entidad desde los mismos relojes. 'Musiquita: '''Gracias por la información entidad, hiciste bien '''Strong Fairy: '''Ya verá mi padre con quienes se enfrenta ''Musiquita y Strong Fairy apagan sus relojes y se miran entre sí, sonriendo decididos. Entonces el círculo cierra la pantalla, dejándola en negro. En eso se ve a los mismos extraterrestres bailando su extraño baile, que hace que Norm y Gary los miren. 'Norm y Gary: '''Incomodo ''Finalmente se muestra la carta de título del episodio, con la palabra FIN en el medio. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Norm el genio *Gary el imaginario *Rey Rutyn (debut) *Entidad misteriosa (debut) (antagonista hasta el final) Secundarios *Extraterrestres (debut) *Extraterrestre Lucia (debut) *Musiquita *Strong Fairy Menores *Tvtubbie (debut) *Timmy Turner (cameo y mencionado) *Cosmo (cameo) *Wanda (cameo) *Chester (cameo) *A.J. (cameo) *Sr. Turner (cameo) *Sra. Turner (cameo) *Elmer (cameo) *Sanjay (cameo) *Tootie (cameo) *Vicky (cameo) *Sheldon Dinkelberg (cameo) *Trixie Tang (cameo) *Tad (cameo) *Chad (cameo) *Véronica (cameo) *Directora Martínez (cameo) *Pepe Veráz (cameo) *Francis (cameo) *Bucky (cameo) *Papá de A.J. (cameo) *Alcalde (cameo) *Dolores Diaz Crocker (cameo) *Magic Rock Sr. (mencionado) Trivia *Este episodio finaliza la primera mitad de la cuarta temporada. *Este episodio marca el regreso de Norm y Gary a la serie, después de su última aparición en El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte de la segunda temporada, donde se desconocía su paradero luego de ser absorbidos por el hoyo negro. *Este episodio, tanto en la vida real como en la serie misma, transcurre un año después de El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte. *Así mismo, este es el segundo episodio de la serie que es una secuela directa a dicho episodio, después de Venganza Rockanrolera, Primera Parte de la tercera temporada. *Este fue el último episodio de la serie donde colaboró el creador de la serie original: Butch Hartman, debido a que en febrero de 2018, anunció su retiro de Nickelodeon, después de 20 años trabajando para dicha empresa de animación. Aidapeviva, creador de esta secuela, dijo que Hartman llego a trabajar en la serie hasta la primera mitad de esta temporada y que habría un episodio de esta misma dirigido solo por el, resultando este., además de realizar la voz de Rutyn. Por lo que a partir de la segunda mitad de temporada, Hartman ya no trabajará mas en la serie, debido a lo ya mencionado, habiendo dejado un gran legado, tanto para la serie original como para la secuela. **Este es también el primer y único episodio dirigido solamente por Hartman. **También es el primer episodio de la serie que no es dirigido por Aidapeviva. *Se revela que Norm y Gary estuvieron atravesando un portal anaranjado un año entero, donde al parecer no les fue nada mal. *Al principio del episodio, se muestra una escena de El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte, especificamente el momento en que Norm y Gary fueron absorvidos por ese hoyo blanco. *Este es el primer episodio de toda la serie, sin contar los episodios aleatorios y los cortos, donde Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda no son personajes principales juntos (anteriormente solo uno o dos no tenían un papel importante en un episodio, como se mostró regularmente en la tercera temporada), siendo este también su mas corto tiempo en pantalla, apareciendo solo al principio del episodio haciendo un cameo sin diálogo. Esta es también la primera vez en toda la franquicia que Timmy aparece pero no habla. Es posible que esto también ocurra en futuros episodios de la temporada. *Este es el segundo episodio de la serie que se centra únicamente en el espacio, siendo el primero Un Planeta Extraño de la mini-serie aleatoria. Curiosamente, en ambos episodios, Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda no son relevantes dentro de la trama. *La entidad misteriosa es muy parecida al ladrón mágico en el que se disfrazo Magic Rock Jr. para robar en todo Dimmsdale y Royal Woods en La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud y en la misma entidad en la que se disfrazo Magic Sr. para construir su varita azul en la fábrica abandonada del mundo mágico en el especial '''Misión Rockanrolera. *El portal en el que Norm y Gary estuvieron viajando por un año entero, es similar al portal de Lisa, solo que este es de color anaranjado. *En este episodio, se recuperaron dos rasgos que caracterizaban a Norm y Gary en la serie original: **El odio que Norm le tiene a Canadá, tal como lo mostró en su episodio debut y en los siguientes. **El como Gary hacia que los juguetes dejarán de ser divertidos a ser peligrosos, como lo mostró en su episodio debut. *Vuelve a aparecer el Tvtubbie que uso Gary para atar a Cosmo y Wanda y taparles los oidos en su episodio debut, conservando la misma apariencia, solo que ahora mas grande. *Al igual que en El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen solo hacen cameos sin diálogo. *La entidad había llevado a Norm y Gary al planeta de los extraterrestres para que ellos aprendieran que la vengaza no es buena y que si quieren vengarse de su enemigo, deben hacerlo con honor y confianza, incluso si eso se trata ayudarlo, para vencer a un enemigo mas grande (refiriendose a Timmy y a Magic Rock Sr.). Dicha lección, la aprendieron a medias. *Al final del episodio, se revela que la entidad estaba aliada con Musiquita y Strong Fairy, para ayudar a Norm y Gary a aliarse con Timmy para que lo ayuden a vencer a Magic Rock Sr., cumpliendo con esto exitosamente. Aquí se puede notar la ya ayuda de Musiquita y Strong Fairy para que Timmy pueda vencer a Magic Rock Sr., cosa que ya se había notado desde Visita Rockanrolera de la tercera temporada. Chistes recurrentes *La entidad misteriosa fastidiándose con Norm y Gary por su actitud. *El rey Rutyn cayendo de las escaleras de su palacio repetidas veces. *Los extraterrestres haciendo un extraño baile que deja confundidos e incomodos a Norm y Gary. *Los extraterrestres riéndose del rey por su nombre, haciendo que el se enfade y los castigue. *La extraterrestre Lucia tocando la tuba para llamar a la entidad. *Norm, Gary y Rutyn intentando desacerse de la entidad mediante planes. *Alguien siendo aplastado tras la falla de un plan. *Norm y Gary diciendo "Raro y divertido". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Cuarta Temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000